<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess I'll Die (Danny x Dash) by waterwhosleepwho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276319">Guess I'll Die (Danny x Dash)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho'>waterwhosleepwho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Danny, Field Trip, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Identity Fail, danny being friends with all the ghosts because i can, danny is not having a good time, dash is bad at feelings, field trip to the ghost zone, tired Danny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A field trip to the Ghost Zone? That sounds about right with Danny's luck. Oh, and of course his parents are leading it, why wouldn't they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Danny would say that he had an okay life. And okay, yeah, sure, he's half dead but it's not all that bad as long as he doesn't get shocked. His parents were hardly on his case about chores or grades or anything. Sure, it was because they were to busy in the lab to acknowledge that he exists but, hey he has Jazz. Dash had moved on to more important things than shoving is head in his own locker in the last year so that was good. He did take time away from his training for a scholarship to remind him that he was a loser and that nobody liked him but Danny didn't really listen to him. He's learned to tune him out.</p><p>        Even Dash's insults had grown lack luster over time. it was as if he didn't mean it anymore, which Danny found hard to believe. Dash hated Danny. It was a fact. It always had been. From the day they'd met, Dash had taken an instant disliking to Danny. The smaller boy (he was still miffed that een after his growth spurt, he was still shorter) had never known why. He didn't care either. A locker was a locker and he was tired of seeing the scratches on the inside of his. </p><p>        But yes, all in all Danny considered his life to be fairly decent. Of course the universe saw it fit to remedy that by throwing everything it could at the halfa. technus during midterms? Why not. Sulker during a chemistry lab? Well, sure. The Box Ghost during english? Might as well. Oh, and you can't forget Lancer's announcement from earlier that morning! The juniors were gifted with the amazing opportunity to travel into the Ghost Zone with the town's resident ghost hunters.</p><p>        Nevermind the fact that they knew hardly anything about ghosts and absolutely nothing about the ghost zone. Nevermind the fact that they were instructed to run when a ghost attacked and now they were being lead to their home. Nevermind the fact that they're kids. Newly tall, slightly more mature kids with deeper voices and jobs but kids nonetheless.</p><p>        And of course Danny's class would be the first group to go, chaperoned by Lancer and Jazz, who was in college to become a therapist and also somehow approved to tag along on this trip. Danny didn't know what lie she'd fed the school and he didn't care. With Jazz along, it's be far easier to protect his class the way he'd inevitably have to. Because Jack and Maddie didn't know where they were going and neither did Lancer and Jazz had probably gotten rusty and Sam and Tucker and Danny where the only people who knew where they were going 100% and this is going to be an awful trip, Danny can feel it.</p><p>        "Danny," Sam hisses, startling the raven haired teen out of his thoughts. "Stop staring into space you're freaking out Sidney."</p><p>        Danny looked up and saw that Sidney was indeed looking at him with worried eyes, head poking out from around the corner. He nods and Sidney returns the motion before vanishing. "Sorry. You guys got your slips signed, right?"</p><p>        "Yup," Tucker chirps, waving the aforementioned piece of paper in the air, his mother's signature standing proud. "I had to forge it, though. My parents would have a cow if they knew I was going to the GZ."</p><p>        Danny snickers while Sam gives the affirmative on having gotten her own slip signed, rubbing it in her friends face that hers was signed through legitimate and legal means. Tucker was not impressed, saying that his cursive was better than Sam's dads, which earned him a punch to the stomach.</p><p>        The two hand in their slips, Danny exempt from having to sign one as his parents were leading the excursion which didn't seem legal to him but whatever, and take their seats. Lancer rambled on about something, still riding the high of his promotion and completely ignoring the misery of his students. There was more whispering today, which made sense to Danny. The field trip was tomorrow. Of course his classmates would be worried or excited or scared of some combination of the three. Danny was none of the above.</p><p>        He'd passed scared and worried and moved onto tired. He was always tired these days. Not that it mattered, he couldn't exactly tell anyone why he's tired. So he kept his mouth shut and it got him a trip into the Ghost Zone. Walker was gonna love this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "DANNY WAKE UP!"</p><p>        Danny was going to shoot whoever was shouting at him like an asshole. Couldn't they see that he was trying to sleep? And yet here they were, shouting in his face because they hate his guts apparently. Sleep? Oh he could never have that. There had to be a ghost attack or homework he hadn't done or explosions from the lab at three am or ASSHOLES SCREAMING IN HIS EAR.</p><p>        "DANNY! THERE ARE PEOPLE KNOCKING ON YOUR DOOR!"</p><p>        "Why didn't you knock, dickbag?"</p><p>        "Oh, wow, you're an asshole in the morning. Moving on from your lack of human decency when you're tired, there are still people at your door."</p><p>        "Why the fuck are there people at my door? Make them leave."</p><p>        "Field Trip? Portal? GZ? Any of this ringing a bell?"</p><p>        "They can take Vlad's portal I'm sleeping."</p><p>        "Dude."</p><p>        "Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhh, fiiiiiinnnnnneeeee."</p><p>        Danny blindly rolled out of bed, hip colliding with the floor before the half human stumbled to his feet. Tucker cackled as he watched his best friend run into his own doorway in his attempt to stumble out of the room. A trip down the stairs reveals Sam to be sitting at the dining table, apparently ignoring the knocking entirely.</p><p>        Giving the goth an annoyed look, he throws the front door open and leans against the doorway. "You're like, hours early. What the hell?"</p><p>        Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Mikey, and Lancer all look at Danny with wide eyes. "Um, Danny, we're only twenty minutes early."</p><p>        "Oh."</p><p>        "Daniel, are you aware of your state of undress?" Lancer asks awkwardly.</p><p>        Danny's eyebrows furrow. "My what?"</p><p>        "Dios mio, Fenton, you aren't wearing a shirt!" Paulina screeches. Danny's eyes fly wide and he glances down to find that his chest way indeed bare. </p><p>        Cheeks tinted pink, he grins sheepishly at the others. "Sorry about that! Uh, you guys can just make yourselves at home, I wouldn't recommend anything in the fridge but feel free to watch tv if you want." Opening the door further, Danny steps away and walks through the kitchen, throwing Sam and Tucker the middle finger as he goes. </p><p>        "What's that for?" Sam asks, tone making it clear that she knew what it was for.</p><p>        "Not telling me I wasn't wearing a shirt, you assholes!"</p><p>        "Ah, yes, the famous lack of filter. We missed it so," Tucker says sagely, earning himself another middle finger. Lancer was aghast. For all of Danny's skipping classes, he was generally a very well behaved boy. He was respectful to all of his teachers and contained his cursing in school. Of course Lancer knew he cussed, he was a sixteen year old boy. However, the raven haired teen was typically extremely good at keeping the cursing to a minimum around teachers.</p><p>        Lancer supposed this was Danny's house, so he was at perfect liberty to do as he pleased but it was surprising nonetheless. Another thing that took the english teacher by surprise was Danny's physique. Lancer wasn't a pedophile, he didn't spend time examining his student's bodies. However, he was well aware of Danny's label of "loser" as well as the bullying he'd gone through in years past. People in those groups generally didn't have the six pack that young Daniel sported. Obviously it wasn't something he flaunted, if the faces of his peers were anything to go by. Samantha and Tucker seemed to be the only ones who did know about his physique as they had absolutely no reaction to it.</p><p>        Lancer awkwardly takes a seat at the table along with Samantha and is quickly joined by Paulina as Dash flops onto the couch and begins watching television. Mikey lingers awkwardly, before slowly sitting on the couch with Dash and Tucker.</p><p>        "When the hell did Fenton get muscles?!" Paulina squeals. Lancer visibly cringes at the question as Sam raises an unimpressed eyebrow and doesn't answer the question.</p><p>        Daniel returns a moment later, apparently opting for the casual look as he was wearing a new pair of grey sweatpants and a black NASA t-shirt paired with black converse. Darting off to the side, Daniel shouts something into an open door and returns to the kitchen.</p><p>        "Toaster waffle?" Sam offers, waving the food around. Danny gives it a look and Sam laughs. "It's from my house, it's safe."</p><p>        Danny instantly snatches it from her grasp. "Fuck yeah, fancy people processed food!"</p><p>        "Here, here!" Tucker shouts from the other room. Danny laughs as Jazz appears from downstairs dressed in black leggings, a teal blouse, black flats, and her signature teal headband.</p><p>        She raises an eyebrow at her brother's attire. "Danny, sweatpants? Really?"</p><p>        "I wasn't aware the zone had a dress code, you square," Danny replies before taking a bite out of his toaster waffle. Dash looks over, seemingly surprised at Danny's attitude. Mikey, who regularly spent time around Danny, didn't find anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>        Jazz bristles. "Stop calling me that!"</p><p>        Danny makes a face in return, spinning on his heel to head to toward the door that someone had just knocked on. The others arrive over the next few moments, all the while the adults of the house are nowhere to be seen. Once Lancer had done a head count and ensured that all of his students were present, he turned to Danny as Jazz was preoccupied retrieving the remote from the football players. "Mr. Fenton, where are your parents? We need to get going."</p><p>        "They're in the lab getting the Specter Speeder ready," Danny answers distractedly, pointing to something on Nathan's phone.</p><p>        "Shouldn't it already be ready?" Paulina whines.</p><p>        Danny blinks at her slowly, clearly mentally wishing she were elsewhere. "Yes but the SS wasn't initially designed to hold all of us. They had to expand it as well as it's gas tank and power and junk. They're filling up the tanks now. They should be done in a sec."</p><p>        "Sweet," Dash sighs, hopping over the back of the couch. "Does that mean we can go down to the lab now? You're house is boring."</p><p>        "I'm sure it is. But yeah, let's go," the youngest Fenton replies, gesturing for the others to follow him to the door he'd shouted through before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        The lab was unlike anything the class and their teacher could've ever thought up. For starters, it was big. As in, bigger than the first floor of their house. It must have stretched out under the yards of their neighbors and probably under the street as well. In Lancers opinion, it didn't seem at all legal for there to be a basement of this size but he opted to hold his tongue. The room was covered wall to wall in sleek, stainless steel with a large round-ish bus hovered in the middle of the room as it had no wheels.</p><p>        On the far wall was a large, circular opening with heavy grade steel doors and red lights at the top that were currently off. That was assumed to be the portal to the Ghost Zone. The walls were line with various counters, shelves, weapons, and vials. Glowing green lit up the room along with the harsh lighting that hung from the ceiling. A few small, blob like ghosts shifted around in their containment units.</p><p>        "Holy shit," Tyler whispers and Lancer can't find it within himself to argue.</p><p>        Danny looks around for a moment. "Uh? Hello?"</p><p>        "Oh! Sorry about that, we didn't hear you come down!" Maddie Fenton exclaims as she and her husband pop up from the front of the bus. The pair were dressed in the jumpsuits they always wore with wide, slightly manic smiles painted across their faces. </p><p>        Their children weren't impressed. In tandem, Danny and Jazz frowned at their parents before turning to the class. "You guys can go get on the bus, now. Please stay out of the cockpit and don't push any buttons," Jazz instructs.</p><p>        "Cockpit?" Mikey asks, looking at the bus-hovercraft-thing.</p><p>        "Uh, kinda. That's just what we call it 'cause it's cut off from everything else. But yeah, get in," Danny says, pulling open the door. Tucker and Sam are the first to hop onto the bus. In fact, they were the only ones who weren't freaking out at all, seeming perfectly at ease in the lab. The seats in the bus weren't the usual bus seats, instead they were single, padded seats. Tucker and Sam instantly took the seats in the back, where three seats lined the wall rather than the one on either side and Tucker raises one leg to block off the middle seat. </p><p>        Danny holds open the door as the others file in, answering various questions thrown his way and telling everyone where to find the seatbelts. Once everyone had made it onto the bus, Jazz and Lancer sitting in the very front, Danny steps onto the bus and pulls the door shut behind him.</p><p>        "Okay! Everyone strap in and we'll get going!" Jack exclaims, poking his head through the small window that separated the cockpit from the rest of the bus.</p><p>        Danny collapses into his seat, folding one foot under the seat while the other stretches out into the isle next to Kwan and Dash's seat. "Hey Danny," Kwan greets. He was always the nicest out of the A-listers and had always greeted and been civil with Danny and his friends after hanging out with them for a while in freshman year.</p><p>        "Hey man," Danny returns, nodding to the football player before tilting his head back and closing his eyes.</p><p>        Dash shakes his head at his best friend but otherwise doesn't react. A moment later, Jack's voice crackles over the speaker system in the bus. "We're gonna open the portal in a second so why don't you do the windows, Maddie?"</p><p>        "Where did you put the button dear?" Maddie asks.</p><p>        "It should be right there!"</p><p>        "It's not!"</p><p>        Jazz sighs and stands, plucking the microphone from the wall. "It's right above the windshield above the left pilot seat."</p><p>        "Oh! I see it! Thanks Jazzy-pants!"</p><p>        Jazz doesn't respond as she returns to her seat. Someone pushes the button and the walls of the bus slide away to reveal windows and the class once again views the lab walls. If they were to lean out a bit, they'd be able to see the doors of the portal sliding open. The red lights blink on, spinning in the way that they did on police cars and a swirling green vortex appears.</p><p>        A moment later the bus starts up and slowly begins it's journey through the portal. Various exclaations and whispers sound up immeaditly. Sam and Tucker calmly look out of the windows with an odd sense of farmiliarity that made some os the others uneasy. Danny seemed completely dead to the world, head tilted back and appearing to be asleep.</p><p>        "Dude, you're missing it," Kwan hisses, shoving Danny's leg.</p><p>        Danny kicks at him without opening his eyes. "Who cares, it's not that cool."</p><p>        Dash scoffs. "Yeah, right, this is the coolest thing in the damned town."</p><p>        "You're not wrong," Danny snickers a bit. </p><p>        The windows bypass the swirling green of the portal and enter the Ghost Zone. Floating rocks litered the dark green, swirling sky that stretched on endlessly with no continous ground. Doors hovered around in random places, all different shapes, sizes, and colors.</p><p>        Lancer gestures for Jazz to hand him the microphone that would allow him to speak with the elder Fentons. "What are the doors?"</p><p>        "The doors?" Maddie asks. "Oh! Yes, those are doorways into the real world, of course. We haven't a clue where those will spit you out as those are random so we won't be using those."</p><p>        Lancer seemed satisfied with that answer even as Danny's head flies up. "That is the biggest load of-" the teen's words are cut off by Tucker slapping his hand over his friend's mouth. </p><p>        "Shut up," he hisses. Danny rolls his eyes but nods and goes back to attempting to nap while crossing his arms over his chest. Sam and Tucker resolutely ignore the curious looks of both Kwan and Dash.</p><p>        Paulina suddenly shrieks from a few seats up. "Dios mio, the stupid Ghost Zone clashes with my outfit!"</p><p>        "Bitch-" Sam snorts on pure instinct. Instantly, everyone in the vicinity leans away from Paulina who slowly turns around, eyes narrowed into slits.</p><p>        "Excuse me?" she growls out. "Care to repeat that?"</p><p>        Sam sits forward. "I said 'bitch'."</p><p>        Paulina makes an outraged noise. "You gothic freak!"</p><p>        Sam lunges out of her seat but is stopped in her tracks by Danny propping his foot up on the back of Tyler's seat, effectivly caging off both Dash and Sam. "Move," Sam snaps. Danny opens one eyes and gives her a look that clearly translated to 'make me'. With an aggrivaed sigh, Sam sits back down. Danny hums in satisfaction but doesn't move his leg.</p><p>        "Hmph. At least one of you losers has some sense," Paulina scoffs.</p><p>        Danny snorts. "You're still a bitch."</p><p>        "How dare you! I will ruin you!"</p><p>        "Go for it."</p><p>        Dash supresses a laugh at Danny's signature lack of care for how his actions would effect the future. Distantly, he wondered when that had gone from annoying to endearing. Kwan gives his best friend a knowing look, using his uncanny ability to somehow always know whay Dash is thinking about.</p><p>        The bus drives on for a while with ocasional commentary from Jack and Maddie that causes Danny to make various annoyed noises and faces. After a bit, Danny flies into a sitting position, head whipping toward the window next to Dash with wide eyes. Dash recoils a bit in surprise before something hits the bus and everything goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>